Green Lantern (Film)
Synopsis In a universe as vast as it is mysterious, a small but powerful force has existed for centuries. Protectors of peace and justice, they are called the Green Lantern Corps. A brotherhood of warriors sworn to keep intergalactic order, each Green Lantern wears a ring that grants him superpowers. But when a new enemy called Parallax threatens to destroy the balance of power in the Universe, their fate and the fate of Earth lie in the hands of their newest recruit, the first human ever selected: Hal Jordan. Hal is a gifted and cocky test pilot, but the Green Lanterns have little respect for humans, who have never harnessed the infinite powers of the ring before. But Hal is clearly the missing piece to the puzzle, and along with his determination and willpower, he has one thing no member of the Corps has ever had: humanity. With the encouragement of fellow pilot and childhood sweetheart Carol Ferris, if Hal can quickly master his new powers and find the courage to overcome his fears, he may prove to be not only the key to defeating Parallax…he will become the greatest Green Lantern of all. Plot "Billions of years ago, a group of beings called the Guardians of the Universe used the green essence of Willpower to create an intergalactic police force called the Green Lantern Corps. They split the universe into 3600 sectors, with one Green Lantern per sector which would be chosen on their willpower. The strongest of all the Green Lanterns was Abin Sur of Sector 2814, who defeated the ultimate being of fear called Parallax and imprisoned him in the Lost Sector (Sector 666)." In the present day, Parallax escapes from the Lost Sector after consuming the lives of three alien astronauts stranded in the sector. Six months later, after killing four Green Lanterns and destroying two planets, Parallax attacks Sector 2814 and mortally wounds Abin Sur, who escapes his ship via an escape pod. With his life reaching its end, Abin Sur commands his ring to find a worthy successor on the planet. Test pilot Hal Jordan wakes up late for a test flight at Ferris Aircraft. Arriving he is confronted by boss Carol Ferris who tries to make him realize the importance of the test. During the test flight against the U-CAVs Hal uses Carol who is also flying as a decoy so the U-CAV's take her out giving him the opportunity to get behind them and take them out. But the U-CAV's are tricky and agile and in the end, Hal takes out all 3 flying jets. Back at Ferris, Hal is berated for his actions by Ferris President Carl Ferris, Carol and also Bob Banks. Abin Sur then crash lands on Earth and Hal is whisked away to the crash site, where he is appointed a Green Lantern by a dying Abin Sur. Hal's friend Tom comes to pick him up and escape as the Department of Extranormal Operations arrive to excavate the site. Hal later meets Carol for a drink before getting into a fight with the U-CAV pilots and uses the ring's power to knock all 3 out after getting a severe beating. He is then automatically flown into the air by the ring and out of Earth's atmosphere before entering space and then passing through a wormhole to the planet Oa. Waking up with a strange Green skin over him similar to Abin Sur's, he is greeted by Tomar-Re, a Green Lantern who explains to him his surroundings and briefly the ring and origin of the Corps. He takes him to a Green Lantern meeting at the Great Hall led by Thaal Sinestro who informs the Corps of the creature Parallax. Tomar-Re takes Jordan to the Training Levels where me meets Kilowog who is the chief trainer who immediately begins testing Jordan and showing him that his opponents won't be fighting fairly. Sinestro then arrives to see the human and test him personally and after defeating him easily in combat, is dismissive of him and says he is not worthy of being Abin Sur's successor. Seeing himself unfit and fearful by Sinestro, Hal quits and returns to Earth. Meanwhile, after being summoned by the DEO and Amanda Waller, Xenobiologist and teacher Hector Hammond performs an autopsy on Abin Sur's body, but a piece of Parallax's DNA inside the corpse injects itself inside him and giving him telepathy and telekinetic powers. When he realizes that his own father, U.S. Senator Robert Hammond, had manipulated him to do the alien autopsy, he attempts to kill him by telekinetically sabotaging his helicopter at a party. But Hal uses his Green Lantern powers to save the senator and all of the party guests including his girlfriend Carol Ferris, who later on recognizes him under the suit and mask. Waller soon realizes that something is wrong as Hammond who has begun mutating into a grotesque creature as a result of his infection, has him kidnapped and quarantined in their bunker. Waller informs Sen. Hammond who arrives but is Hector awakens and confronts them both and tells them that nobody manipulates him any more. He attacks them but Green Lantern arrives and confronts Hector who attacks back using telekinesis and escapes Green Lantern. Hal then realises that Parallax is heading to Earth and tells Carol who tells that he is courageous and can overcome fear and she believes in him. He decides to go back to Oa to ask for the Green Lanterns' help. Back on Oa, the Guardians reveal to Sinestro that Parallax has taken over and used Krona as its host, who was originally one of them, until he desired to control the yellow essence of Fear against the wishes of his peers, ultimately becoming the embodiment of fear itself. Seeing that the only means to fight fear is fear itself, Sinestro requests for the Guardians to forge a ring of the same yellow power. However, Hal appears and tells Thaal not to use the ring and asks the Corps to help him protect Earth from Parallax's imminent invasion. His request, however, is denied and Hal himself must protect his home planet. Upon returning to Earth, Hal comes to find that Hector has kidnapped Carol and plans to inject her with Parallax's DNA unless he hand over his ring to him. Hal agrees and hands it over as Hector releases Carol. Hector tests out the ring which blasts a hole before he points it at Hal—but it doesn't work. Parallax then arrives killing Hector before wreaking havoc on Coast City. Hal draws Parallax away from Earth and towards the Sun - using the Sun's gravity to pull and disintegrate the entity. He loses consciousness after the battle, but is saved by Thaal, Kilowog and Tomar-Re before the entire Green Lantern Corps congratulate him for his bravery. Hal tells Carol he now bears the responsibility of protecting his sector as a Green Lantern. Later, Sinestro steals the yellow ring becoming the first yellow lantern. Development Green Lantern is a movie that is in production that will star Ryan Reynolds as Hal Jordan. It is set to start preproduction in July 2009, start filming in November and due to be released on June 17, 2011. It will feature Abin Sur crashing on Earth and Jordan taking up the mantle of Green Lantern. Director Greg Berlanti was signed on in 2007 to co-write and direct a Green Lantern feature film, featuring Hal Jordan as the main character. The other writers working on the screenplay include Michael Green (who had done work on Heroes for television and Superman/Batman for comics) and Marc Guggenheim (known for his comic work on The Flash: The Fastest Man Alive and Wolverine). The film is currently scheduled for release in 2010, but the film has been in initial development for over a year. It was recently reported from a small script review the story details of the movie. It appears that the Emerald Dawn story serves as a major influence of the film's plot, with Hal Jordan receiving the ring and going to Oa to be taught by Sinestro. He would fight Legion as the main villain as the threat to deep space and the galaxy resulting in a massive space battle and Hector Hammond would be the threat to Earth. It is unknown whether Sinestro would appear as a villain in the movie or if he would be saved for another film. There will be an appearance from both Guy Gardner and a small cameo made by Clark Kent. Other characters appearing are Martin Jordan, Carl Ferris, Carol Ferris, Thomas Kalmaku, Tomar-Re, Kilowog, and, of course, the Guardians of the Universe. It would be shot in Sydney at Fox Studios Australia. But due to an Australian dollar increase before they start filming, the movie moved its filming to New Orleans, Louisiana, USA. Recent reports say that it will have a $150 million budget. Cast *Ryan Reynolds as Green Lantern (Hal Jordan) *Blake Lively as Carol Ferris *Peter Sarsgaard as Hector Hammond *Mark Strong as Thaal Sinestro *Temuera Morrison as Abin Sur *Taika Waititi as Thomas Kalmaku *Jon Tenney as Martin Jordan *Jay O. Sanders as Carl Ferris *Angela Bassett as Dr. Amanda Waller *Clancy Brown as Parallax *Michael Clarke Duncan as Kilowog *Geoffrey Rush as Tomar-Re *Tim Robbins as Robert Hammond *Jenna Craig as Carol Ferris at Age 9 *Gattlin Griffith as Hal Jordan at Age 10 *Brock Kaufman as Jack Jordan at Age 11 *Clay Moncure as Jim Jordan at Age 9 *John Kepper as Hector Hammond at Age 10 *Marcela Duarte Fonseca as Beautiful Girl *Dylan James as Jason Jordan *Leanne Cochran as Janice Jordan *Mike Doyle as Jack Jordan *Amy Carlson as Jessica Jordan *Nick Jandl as Jim Jordan *Ric Reitz as President of the USA *Jeff Wolfe as Bob Banks *Armando Leduc as DEO Agent #2 *Joseph Cintron as DEO Agent #3 Characters *Abin Sur *Amanita *Apros *Boodikka *Bzzd *Chaselon *G'Hu *Galius Zed *Green Man *Guardians of the Universe *Hannu *Iolande *Isamot Kol *Kilowog *Larvox *Lin Canar *M'Dahna *Medphyll *Mogo *Morro *Ngila G’rnt *Naut Ke Loi *Norchavius *Penelops *R'amey Holl *Rot Lop Fan *Salaak *Sinestro *Stel *Tomar-Re *Voz *Zharan Pel Notes *Coming Soon Trivia *Greg Berlanti signed on to co-write and direct the Film in 2007, but he stepped down to instead direct This Is Where I Leave You (2011) and handed direction over to Martin Campbell. However, he remained on board as a writer and producer. *While the story primarily focuses on Hal Jordan, Alan Scott has a small, but important role, and Guy Gardner has a cameo to emphasize the ageless, universal presence of the Green Lantern. *In consideration for the lead role were Sam Worthington, Bradley Cooper, Justin Timberlake, Henry Cavill, Jared Leto, Michael Fassbender, and Shawn Roberts. The role went to Ryan Reynolds. *Ryan Gosling was rumored for a while during the development stage to be the studio's leading candidate for Hal Jordan. *The casting of Ryan Reynolds creates the rare occasion of an actor who has both played a Marvel Comics and DC Comics superhero. *Chris Pine met with the casting director to discuss playing Hal Jordan. *The movie was originally scheduled to be shot at Fox Studios in Sydney, Australia but the rising Australian dollar forced the studio and director Martin Campbell to relocate production to New Orleans, Louisiana due to their 30% tax incentive. *Keri Russell, Eva Green, Jennifer Garner, Diane Kruger, and Blake Lively were on the final list to play Carol Ferris. The role went to Blake Lively. *Jackie Earle Haley was considered to play Sinestro. *In the Cartoon Network TV show, MAD, they spoofed the Green Lantern film with the CGI-animated 20th Century Fox film, Rio. They also spoofed the film again with the Care Bears in 'Money Ball Z/Green Care Bear'. Sequel In June 2010 despite the movie's release date being over a year a way, news sites reported that DC Comics and Warner Brothers Studios have hired screenwriters Greg Berlanti, Michael Green and Marc Guggenheim, the screenwriting team behind the first movie, to write a treatment for a sequel. In August 2010, Warner Brothers hired Michael Goldenberg to write the screenplay, based on the Sequel Treatment. Temuera Morrison has made comments regarding Abin Sur's role in the plot, saying “They want me to come back in the sequel. They want to show you my backend story for the next movie. They want to show you how I become part of Green Lantern Corps." Director Martin Campbell has confirmed the possibility of seeing a Green Lantern trilogy during interviews for Edge of Darkness. See Also *Green Lantern (Film)/Gallery Marketing The first image of Ryan Reynolds in costume was revealed in the July 16, 2010 issue of Entertainment Weekly. A teaser trailer for the film was shown at the 2010 San Diego Comic-Con. The first footage of the film was widely released online in November 2010 with thirty seconds of footage airing the following day on Entertainment Tonight. The first full theatrical trailer for the film was shown before theatrical screenings of Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 1. The first full trailer became available online in November 2010. Animation According to Comics Continuum, an animated Green Lantern film is in the works at Warner Bros. Animation and will be part of a direct to video project that will be timed for release of the live action Green Lantern movie in the summer of 2011. The Green Lantern animated project will likely take a look at the origins of the Green Lantern Corps, including the first ring wielders. In an interview with Bruce Timm, the producer revealed that a sequel to the Green Lantern animated movie had been discussed but cancelled, along with a sequel to the Wonder Woman animated film, because of the two pictures not achieving the immediate success that they had hoped for. However, Timm did hope the live action film would renew interest in a sequel. The animated movie entitled Green Lantern: Emerald Knights was officially announced in June 2010 instead. Geoff Johns spoke about a Green Lantern animated television series at the Emerald City Comic-Con in 2010 where he was asked about the series possibility and said "There's a very, very good chance." Roller Coasters Six Flags bought the rights to the name, and debuted two roller coasters at two of their parks, Six Flags Great Adventure and Six Flags Magic Mountain in 2011 to coincide with the film's release. Green Lantern: First Flight (Six Flags Magic Mountain) ---- Green Lantern: First Flight is an Intamin AG ZacSpin roller coaster at Six Flags Magic Mountain in Valencia, California. The opening of the coaster is intended (in part) to commemorate the 40th Anniversary of the opening of Magic Mountain. The park's eighteenth roller coaster, Green Lantern First Flight is be the first of its kind in the United States. The coaster’s track is 825 feet (251 meters) long, reaches speeds of up to 37 miles per hour (60 km/h), has a maximum height of 107 feet (33 meters) and will put its riders through a number of inversions. The layout of the coaster will be the same as Insane in Sweden’s [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Gr%C3%B6na_Lund Gröna Lund] theme park. The entire experience lasts a total of two minutes. The ride is one of three roller coasters, along with Road Runner Express and Superman: Escape from Krypton, to open in 2011 as part of an initiative to rank Six Flags Magic Mountain as having the most roller coasters of any theme park in the world. Green Lantern (Six Flags Great Adventure) ---- Green Lantern is a Bolliger & Mabillard stand-up roller coaster designed by Werner Stengel located at Six Flags Great Adventure in Jackson, New Jersey. The ride first opened as Chang '' at Six Flags Kentucky Kingdom in Louisville, Kentucky in 1997; but was moved to Great Adventure after the closing of Kentucky Kingdom. It opened on April 4th, 1997, and surpassed world records set by Cedar Point’s ''Mantis for stand-up coaster in height (154 feet/47 meters), drop (144 feet/44 meters), speed (63 mph/101 km/h), length (4,155 feet/1,266 meters), and number of inversions (five). It would later be eclipsed by Riddler’s Revenge at Six Flags Magic Mountain a year later. Six Flags had a difficult time branding Chang ''throughout its time at Kentucky Kingdom. Upon its opening in 1997, ''Chang ''had yellow color scheme, but was soon changed to violet and lime green. The track’s final color scheme was a return to its original yellow with blue supports in early 2006. Six Flags then announced a change in the coaster’s overall theme, along with another of the park’s coasters, ''T2. The rebranding also coincidentally had ties to DC Comics; T2 was to be named Batman: The Ride and Chang renamed as Riddler's Revenge. However, the later plans never came to fruition. Chang was finally closed over the weekend of September 19, 2009, and was removed as part of an expansion of the Splashwater Kingdom ''area, which was also abandoned with Six Flags’ disassociation with the Kentucky Kingdom property. At Six Flags Great Adventure, the closure of ''The Great American Scream Machine ''led to speculation hinting at ''Chang’s possible relocation to the park in 2011. The Asbury Park Press first announced Green Lantern on September 15, 2010, and the specifications coincided with those of Chang. Six Flags then released an official statement the next day. Located in the “Boardwalk” area of the park, Green Lantern: Stand Up to Your Fear is the third roller coaster to occupy this plot of land, after the Sarajevo Bobsled from 1984 to 1988, and Great American Scream Machine from 1989 to 2010. Green Lantern is the park's fifth roller coaster manufactured by Bolliger & Mabillard roller coaster, joining Nitro, and other DC themed coasters Batman: The Ride, Bizarro, and Superman: Ultimate Flight. Green Lantern: Stand Up to Your Fear is the second stand-up coaster within the park’s history; the first was a small scale stand-up coaster made by Intamin called Shockwave, which operated from 1990 to 1992. The park opened the coaster for a preview on May 19, 2011 for select invitees, including media and families involved with Children's Miracle Network. The coaster officially opened to public on May 25, 2011. The entire experience of the coaster last 2 minutes, 30 seconds, and has a capacity of 1556 riders per hour. There is a height restriction of 4’6”. Video Game Warner Bros. Interactive announced at San Diego Comic-Con on July 23, 2010 that a video game, titled Green Lantern: Rise of the Manhunters was in development and would be released along with the film for the Xbox 360, PlayStation 3 and Nintendo Wii by Double Helix Games and Nintendo DS and PSP by Griptonite Games. Promotions Reese's Peanut Butter Cups is running a promotion in which they are giving away prizes, specifically a "fighter jet experience" and copies of the video game, to coincide with the release of the movie. Subway Restaurants are promoting the movie in their kids meals by giving away enovironmentally-friendly resuable bags that are decorated in relation to the movie. The selection of Subway as the promoting "fast-food" franchise was considered a surprise by some because it dpearted from the usual larger franchises such as Burger King or McDonald's. Doritos and Lipton Brisk Iced Tea are also promoting the movie by giving away free movie tickets in certain purchases. Participating brands include Lipton Brisk Iced Tea, Doritos Nacho Cheese chips, and Ruffles chips. Release Awards The film won the award for "Most Anticipated Movie" at the 2010 Los Angeles Scream Awards. The award was presented to Ryan Reynolds by his co-star, Blake Lively. Links *http://greenlanternmovie.warnerbros.com/ *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Green_Lantern_(Movie) *http://www.comicvine.com/green-lantern/223-926/ *http://newdcmovieuniverse.wikia.com/wiki/Green_Lantern *http://www.imdb.com/title/tt1133985/ 1